


There For Me

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Best Boyfriend, Cheering Up, Depression, Drabble, F/M, Love, you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choose Your Chris</p><p>You're feeling depressed. Luckily, your boyfriend is there to help you</p>
            </blockquote>





	There For Me

You set on your bed, computer opened and Netflix playing on your TV. But you weren’t paying attention to anything. You couldn’t pick up your phone and text your best friend. You couldn’t really do much of anything. Depression was eating you up from the inside out.

“Darling?” You heard your loving boyfriend Chris call from the front door. You snapped out of your funk a little bit, surprised to hear his voice. You thought he was filming and he wouldn’t be back for a while. You got up and went to the living room.

“Chris?” You asked, shocked. “What are you doing here?”

“I just got a feeling that you were upset.” Chris said. “I brought supplies.” He held up a bag of things. You smiled a bit and took the bag from him. There were a couple XL Hershey bars, your favorite ice cream, a couple movies, and some other items he had picked up for you.

“You did this for me?” You asked. Chris nodded and smiled at you. “(Best friend’s name) called you, didn’t she?”

“Us young people prefer to text.” Chris said, laughing. You smiled a genuine smile and lightly smacked his arm. He laughed and hugged you. He knew you struggled with depression, and he knew that a bag of things from the dollar store down the road wouldn’t always help, but he would try to help you out no matter what. Because if he lost, he would be lost.

“Hey Chris?” You asked. He looked down at you.

“Yes my love?” He asked. You smiled and kissed him gently.

“Thank you.” You took the bag then and set it on the coffee table before gathering the things to make a nest. Chris smiled and settled on the couch by you. He might not be a perfect man, but he was going to try his hardest for you. And right now, you were perfect for each other.


End file.
